Bonus Tracks
by Wind
Summary: It's back. The first KxSuguru ficcie has returned to claim your soul, or at least to torture you to slow painful death. Wait, that's not right... uh, just read.


Author: Wind  
Rating: PG-13 (for the beginning, that is)  
Category: Romance/Angst  
Contact: codename_windy@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Yes, o' course I own Gravitation. And the reason why this isn't in the official manga... -_-;; Right.  
Warnings: Lime content, some uncommon pairings, shounen-ai, mild yaoi, violence, lemon scene... You know, the usual Gravi things, although most of it in the following chapters.  
  
Anyway, I do not post any longer in ff.net. I put this first chapter up simply as referens for those who have read this fic here before and still wish to read rest of it. I am nowdays posting in mediaminer.org, under author name Windie. That is where rest of this fic will be. Thanks to all people who read this in here the first time around and left so many lovely reviews. Love you all. ^_^  
  
All of this weirdness is dedicated to the following persons: My dear sister for reading it and giving sucha wonderful feedback. Ramika, for being the first person beside me to support this pairing. And My darling Mezra, for reading this even though she doesn't watch Gravi. Thank you.  
  
Bonus Track 1: Act 1  
  
"You are not quitting the band!"  
Suguru opened his mouth to voice his protest, only to be silenced by a gun that now was placed between his teeth. He blinked couple of times, lifting his gaze to meet the angry one of their manager. K was practically fuming.  
"I do not know what the hell is going around in that head of yours; to go and announce in the middle of practice that you are quitting! You should know way better than to say something like that in front of Shuichi! He's gonna keep on wailing for the rest of the day..." Which was probably true. The loud cries of the pink haired singer could be heard all the way from the studio to the small meeting room they currently standing in. K wiped let go of the gun and wiped some of the hair out of his face, growling in frustration. Suguru seemed this as an opportunity to defend himself. Of course, the task was slightly difficult having a handgun in your mouth, but he knew way better than dropping it to the floor(K would kill him in mere secs) nor actually touching it. Their crazy american manager did not fancy anyone but himself touching his guns.  
"Bwath I neebh dho dhoo dwhis..."  
"Yeah, yeah, you told 'bout the whole 'for my career' stuff in there already!" K gestures towards the studio. "That's not the reason. Bad Luck is finally really getting off the ground after all the hard work, so it's a career suicide to leave now..." he narrowed his eyes, "...meaning there is something else behind the whole deal." The green haired boy tried to remain as expressionless as ever possible. There was no way in all hells he would ever tell the real reason. The real reason that had disturbed even his sleep for sometime now. And damn it, he didn't have to tell the reason if he didn't want to! What he needed to was get out of NG studios and away from... someone. Challenging the brown eyes met the blue ones. For a fleeing moment Suguru considered just escaping from the room, but while he did have K's handgun, he was pretty sure the insane american carried some other weapon as well and for some reason or another Suguru didn't fancy getting shot to leg. Brief moment he also wondered how long he would gagged with the barrel...  
"The reason, now!"  
The yell was loud enough to make him jump good couple of meters into the air.  
"Id.. I'd... Idsh... Ihafsthartedhloikingsomeune..." He could feel his cheeks heating up and he was hundred percent positive he was blushing like mad.  
"Eh?" the manager blinked.  
"Ihaf... stharted... loiking... someune," the boy repeated, slower this time. K seemed to digest, or maybe try to make out, what he had said. He stared at Suguru, distantly noting that the boy still had his gun in his mouth, also thinking that in some strange way it was rather erotic actually. To have someone suck your gun. The blond quickly slapped his face. What the hell was he thinking? The stress, it had to be the stress...  
"Sooo... You have a crush on someone in the band? Look, if it's Shuichi, then yes, he's taken, but that really doesn't mean you have to quit and..."  
"Ifsh noth Shuichi..."  
"Right. Hiro then. Hey, that's a lot better, really, you could actually have a chance, so why not stay and find out instead of running away..."  
"Noth Hiroshi. Ifsh noth fomh tha bandh..."  
"The studios then. Which makes the whole deal even more ridiculous, since you don't have to even work that closely with anyone else besides the band members. Look, if it's so bad, we can even arrange that you don't have to face that person too often! Just tell me who the heck is it and let's get back to rehearshing..."  
Suguru would have grittered his teeth, had he been able to do so. He closed his eyes, trying to block the heavy accented Japanese out, to get rid off the most unpleasant questions. But obviously K wasn't one to give up. In seemed rather likely that if the boy didn't spill out the truth soon, another gun would be summoned and that it would be used. Damnit, damnit, damnit... Suguru clenched his hands into fists, fighting back the urge to cry. This was no doubt the most humiliating moment of his, admiddingly short, life thus far. In few mere seconds, he whipped the gun out of his mouth, swung his arms around the taller man's neck and pressed their lips together in glumsy but fiery kiss. He heard the clang as the gun hit the ground and some distant part of his mind registered that K would kill him for mistreating his treasure like that. But then again, the man would most likely kill him for the kiss anyway. Which meant he'd better take the full advance of the brief satisfaction, to enjoy living the wet dreams from which he had woken up feeling embarrassed for countless nights. The boy's fingers found their way into the mass of golden hair and he rubbed his body against K's, getting dizzy from lack of air and from the unrealistic situation. His mind kept telling him it wasn't really happening.  
Saying K was surprised would have been the understatement of the decade. He also heard the noise of the gun hitting the ground, as well as felt it's barrel crush his toe. But it was far from enough to snap him out of trance like state. He wasn't being kissed by a member of the band he managed. He just couldn't be. It didn't work like that. Granted, he was prepared to go far length for the band, but this was a bit over stretched. It wasn't right. The slim fingers that worked magic on keyboard were massaging his scull and the slender young body was rubbing against his. It was wrong. The older man found his arms sneaking around the boy, to pull him closer, to cup his firm butt. It was very very wrong. As the boy gasped in surprise, K pushed his tongue into the young mouth, exploring it, tasting it. It was very very definitely wrong. He noted that the boy tasted like gunpowder, which served to make him feel quite turned on. It was very very definitely absolutely wrong. He pumped his hips against the boy's, bringing their awakening arousals together.  
Suguru couldn't help but to gasp when he felt K's arms wrap around him, caressing his behind. And he wasn't expecting the eager tongue either that flashed past his lips into his mouth. Weakly he pushed his own tongue forwards, trying to deepen the kiss even more. He could feel the jolts of electricity run through his veins as excitement took over his senses. His whole being was screaming for more to touch, more to feel. The crotch of their pants rubbed together, he could feel the pulsing need there. It was mutual. Suguru's head felt high. His hands roamed over to K's chest, starting to impatiently unbutton his shirt. His mind was screaming yes as his eager hands got to touch more and more flesh.  
God, those hands, those hands. Those long sensual fingers. Running on his chest like it was some sorta instrument. The clear need that pumped against his own almost animal like. These sensations. The soft lips on his, the tongue dancing around with his own... No. No! It was wrong! K's eyes snapped open and with one quick movement that took all the will power he had left, he separated himself from the boy. Their breathing was ragged, in gasps. The blond man took a step backwards. Big brown eyes dimply light with lust stared at his blue ones holding a confused look. A small drop of sweat rolled down the boy's template. It was all too much to bear. He was gonna give into his desires any moment. It was too tempting... Suguru stepped closer.  
"You're resign assignment has been accepted."  
With that, K turned on his heels and rushed out of the room, slamming the door closed behind himself. The green haired boy blinked confused couple of times, letting it all sink in. He took unsteady step backwards, leaning his body against the wall. He just knew his knees were about to give in... In a heap on the floor, he brought his fist against the wall, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Damnit all to hell!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Authors notes: Yesh, girls and boys. Suguru&K, my fav pairing *shine, shine*. I'm willing to bet my shoes that I'm the first person to support that idea. Some other unusual pairings ahead, without messing the canon/almost canon shounen-ai couples. Also, this is my first Gravitation fic and it will have many short parts, mostly being the longest fic I have written by myself. Feedback, reviews, mails, all that kinda things would be great!  
Oh, and just for the record, English it not my first language and my current beta reader has been very busy, so could you kindly ignore spelling/grammar mistakes, please. 


End file.
